The Journey of Naruto Uzumaki
by Captnapalm94
Summary: Orphaned at a birth, follow one Naruto Uzumaki as he journeys through the tumultuous life of a shinobi and be there as he makes friends, battles enemies, and experiences pain, loss, and tragedy while he pursues his lifelong goal of being the Hokage of Konoha.
1. Welcome to Konoha

**A/N - Hello, Captnapalm94 here just writing this little bit to give people a general feel of what I plan. This story will follow canon but there will be differences, otherwise what's the point of writing this. The changes will be both small and large with more detail added to make for a better experience that I believe would have helped the original.**

**I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto or make profit from this story.**

**(Line Break)**

**"Welcome to Konoha"**

Spring, a season welcomed by all in the Land of Fire, especially the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Konohagakure or Konoha, as it was commonly referred to by, was a bustling village full of people from all over the Continent and of many different backgrounds. Traders, merchants, tourists, and others travel regularly to sell there wares and to see the sites. However, what separates Konoha from so many other villages was that it was home to people of extraordinary abilities.

Ninja were among some of the strongest people on Earth, being able to access and manipulate their chakra, a nearly magical form of natural energy produced only by a small minority of humans. Konoha since its founding has strived to represent honor, courage, loyalty, and above all peace.

However, on this particular day it was anything but peaceful. This was probably due to the loud explosion followed by gleeful laughter and the orange and black blur, roughly the size of a young teenager, darting across the rooftops being chased by multiple masked individuals in varying shades of pink.

"Get the fuck back here you damn brat!" said a Hawk-masked pursuer.

The boy being chased was around four feet six inches tall, at least fourteen years of age with 3 whisker-like markings on each cheek with bright blue eyes and a mop of bright, spiky blond hair and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing black sandals followed by a pair of black pants with orange trim at the ankles and orange lines going up the side of the pant legs. His shirt was also black and had an orange swirl symbol on the back closely resembling a whirlpool. Over the shirt he had an unzipped black jacket with orange sleeves and trim with another orange swirl on the back. To finally complete the ensemble he was wearing a pair of worn green goggles on his forehead.

Naruto Uzumaki was the boy's name and as he was running, keeping an imppressive distance between him and his pursuers, he grinned and yelled back, "For the sake of self-preservation I will sadly be turning down such a wonderful invitation!"

Having done this multiple times he had established a system on how to shake his prank victims. First he would hop on the roof of the local flower shop, then swing right into a nearby alley, slide underneath the fence separating the alley from the street, then skillfully skip through Ichiraku Ramen managing to avoid disturbing anybody in the restaurant and finally, after letting them catch up alittle bit and giving them false hopes of potentially catching him, he set off a huge amount of smoke bombs filled with itching powder to make his clean getaway.

"Gah, What the hell is this stuff, its all over me?!" yelled a man with a Pig-mask while he was scratching everywhere on his body.

"Make it stop! Oh Kami make it stop!" screamed the man with the Hawk-mask which garnered a whole lot of strange looks from their fellow villagers.

Watching the whole spectacle from a trashcan with eye-holes cut into the sides, Naruto couldn't hold back the snickers as he watched a whole bunch of grown men covered in pink paint writhing on the ground scratching themselves, it was hilarious.

_"Thats ANBU zero and Naruto Uzumaki 17"_, Naruto though to himself to avoid being discovered. Not that it was needed. However, just at that moment Naruto felt a dark, dark aura just inches from his hiding spot. Thats when the trashcan lid opened and Naruto looked up and paled visibly, feeling for the first time that day, fear.

"Damn."

Standing above him with a giant tick mark on his head and a glare that quite possibly could have set him of fire was Iruka Umino. After hearing the commotion and establishing that Naruto was not in class he was supposed to have been in 4 hours ago, Iruka, after giving the class to Mizuki to watch, went to apprehend the blonde troublemaker.

Inflating his head to a size that Naruto was sure wasn't natural in any dimension, Iruka exploded, "NARUTOOOOOO, WHAT IN THE SIX PATHS OF HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT OF CLASS!"

Naruto made a contemplative face as he considered the question, taking a minute to really process it, thus causing another tick mark to appear on Iruka's head. Then Naruto answered in way that made a certain gray-haired Jonin on the other side of the village sneeze.

"Well you see Iruka-Sensei, I saw this old lady crossing the road of life when a black cat almost crossed her path so I acted with great bravery and tenacity and swooped..."

Before he could finish, though, he was promptly bashed upside the head by Iruka, who's frown had grown more and more as he heard Naruto's reason for skipping class.

"Baka, just shut-up and come with me this instant.", and then just like that Iruka grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him all way back Konoha's Ninja Academy. Naruto complaining all the way there about long, boring lectures, which got him a second lump on his head.

**(Line Break)**

Sitting in his classroom seat, possibly brooding more then his raven-haired classmate to his left, was Naruto. He was currently pretending to half-listen to Iruka's lecture on the Kawarimi no... something or other while he was really trying take a nap. An action a certain teenager a couple of rows down would have been proud of. However, after getting whacked on his head with a stick by Iruka he gave him his undivided attention.

Continuing his lecture Iruka said, "Now over the pass few days we have been covering the three techniques you will need to cover in order to pass the final exam tommorrow. Can anyone tell me what those three techniques are again?"

A fourteen year old girl with long pink-hair around four feet eight inches tall wearing red sandals, black shorts that reach the top of her knees, a red qipao dress with white trim and a white ring on the back, and a blue ribbon in her hair raised her hand.

"Sakura Haruno.", Iruka called out.

Sakura smiled and answered, "The techiniques we've covered are the Bunshin no Jutsu(Clone Technique), Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Techinique) and the Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Technique)."

Iruka nodded, "Correct now that you know whats on the exam lets spend the rest of our time together practicing one at a time. Up first..."

Aaaaaand thats when he lost Naruto again, it was some time later when he got smacked in the head again.

"Come on Baka its your turn.", Iruka said

Naruto smiled and moved right in front of the class while saying, "Watch out losers the next Hokage coming through.", which earned many eye rolls.

Iruka then began his intructions, "Okay first up is the Kawarimi no Jutsu.", as he said this Naruto stood on a black "X" on one side of the room while Iruka threw a pencil in the opposite direction. Naruto then performed the hand seals which molded his chakra and then Naruto poofed in a cloud of smoke. Once it settled the pencil landed on the "X" and Naruto was seen where Iruka threw the pencil.

"Taa Daa!" Naruto exclaimed, then while bowing, said, "I know, I know, I'm amazing, please stop, no need for applause." Earning a chuckle from Iruka and groans from the students, Naruto then got into position to do the next technique.

"Okay next one is the Bunshin no Jutsu."

Grinning, Naruto performed the hand seals and then was engulfed in a white cloud of smoke. Once it settled it showed a really pale, wobbily, Naruto standing next to the original which then eventually fell to the ground useless. Mutiple laughs came from the students once they saw the ptitful creature, caused Naruto to frown at his clone.

Iruka shook his head and sighed, "Don't worry Naruto I'll help you work on your chakra control after class okay." Naruto nodded though he still frowned wondering why it was so difficult to get this particular technique right.

Iruka then directed Naruto to perform the Henge no Jutsu. Naruto then looked at Iruka and smiled mischievously which made Iruka sweat nervously. Naruto then made the hand signs and yelled, "Oiroke no Jutsu(Sexy Technique).", before poofing up in smoke causing Iruka's to widen in alram. Once the cloud settled alittle all that appeared was a naked, blonde, pigtailed, bombshell with whisker marks and smoke covering the more sensitive areas. The effects were immediate, Iruka was launched across the room by a bloody nose, many of the male students fainted from blood loss as well and all the females started to emit a very, very, very, dangerous aura most notably from Sakura.

"NARUTOOOOOOO!", growled Sakura

Fearing for his life and thinking that his prank wasn't such a good idea after all, so he did the only thing he could do now, which was to assume the fetal position and whimper as Sakura made her way down slowly to him with fire in her eyes.

Once everything was said and done Naruto's two lumps from earlier that day came back with a vengeance. _"Geez Sakura-chan hits so hard."_, he thought while shivering as he felt said girl glare holes into the back of his head.

Iruka having recovered from his recent condition narrowed his eyes at Naruto and said to the rest of the class, "Okay that wraps up today be sure to rest and eat a good breakfast before getting here. Also don't panic, keep a clear head and you'll do fine tomorrow."

Then the bell rang and all the teens raced out the door but before Naruto could bolt Iruka skillfully nabbed him by the collar. "And where do you think your going Naruto?" Iruka asked rhetorically then smirked, "You didn't think I wouldn't remember your little incident with the ANBU now did you."

Naruto smiled nervously, "O-Of course n-not, I-Iruka-sensei I wouldn't dare."

"Good because I sent Mizuki to arrange for you to do some laundry for some fellow villagers today.", Iruka said in joyful voice.

Lowering his in defeat Naruto accepted his punishment. Eventually after see the kid mope his decided to reward if finished the punishment quickly and correctly.

"Hey, if you finish early I have these two coupons to Ichiraku's and I have no one to g... aaaaand there he goes", Iruka trailed off and smiled once Naruto ran of to beat the world record for fastest load of clean laundry.

**(Line Break)**

It was a late night at Ichiraku's but the owner Teuchi and his daughter Ayame didn't care as their biggest customer and his teacher were currently enjoying themselves. Well, Naruto more than Iruka but that was obvious if you saw the twenty empty bowls of ramen around Naruto as he inhaled bowl number twenty-two. While Iruka was just staring at Naruto alittle flabergasted, despite having seen this phenomena before. It was a mystery where he put it all.

Iruka then started to ponder Naruto's love of ramen, he really loved ramen because, according to him it was the "best creation in the history of ever", at least that was the conscious reason he liked ramen so much. Subconsciously, Iruka suspected the most probable reason he liked ramen to such a degree was not because of the food itself but the people who ran the establishment. Something Iruka learned when he first visited Ichiraku's with the boy.

**(Line Break)**

_Flashback_

_It was the middle of the night during the dead of winter and a lone boy of about five was digging throught the trash looking for something to eat. Shivering, the boy got out the trash revealing an emacitated face and filthy blond hair. The orphanage he had been staying at had kicked him out not even three weeks ago and the beginnings of malnutrition were setting in and he hadn't slept anywhere warm in those three weeks. He eventually gave up after finding nothing edible and started to wander. While it didn't snow in the Land of Fire it still got cold enough in winter to warrant warm clothes when traveling at night or risk hypothermia. He though it was luck he hadn't died of the cold yet but luck had nothing to do with it. _

_After aimlessly wandering for a couple hours he started to sleep walk and soon enough he eventually ran in to a taller body in the street. Falling on his behind, shaking himself awake, and looking up with what energy he had left he saw a man probably in his late thirties wearing a chef's outfit, looking as if he had just finished working and was headed home. Behind him was a twelve year girl also in a chef's outfit, probably his daughter. Fearing he was going to get yelled at and beaten again he just curled up and prepared to accept what was going to happen. Weeks of the same thing over and over without any help had taken its toll on the boy._

_Crouching down to the young boy, looking at him with soft eyes, Teuchi said, "Hello little one, what are you doing out here with those scraps your wearing?" Naruto just stayed silent, not budging from his curled up position._

_Getting a look at the boys figure Teuchi noticed he had probably gone hungry for at least the past few days. He then asked, "Are you hungry?", no response, "I know your hungry, you need something to eat." Hunger gnawing away at him, Naruto finally looked up into Teuchi's eyes, "You'll really feed me, real food."_

_Teuchi frowned deeply at what he heard and shook his head and sighed, "Of course I will, I don't find pleasure in making people suffer, come on lets get you fed." He held out his hand to Naruto. He hestiated but with the small amount of hope he had left he reached out and took Teuchi's hand. While Ayame put her jacket over Naruto to warm him up._

_Teuchi then asked as they walked back towards his restaurant, "What's your name kid? Mine's Teuchi and this here is my daughter Ayame." _

_"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said then added while tears started to fall, "T-Thank Y-You sir."_

_"No need to thank me, just doing whats right." Teuchi said firmly placating the boy somewhat . He then glanced at a nearby tree and spotted a Dog-masked ANBU waiting there, watching, then the figure finally nodded towards Teuchi and poofed away._

_Watching the ANBU leave Teuchi unlocked his shop's door and walked inside with Naruto, making a huge difference in a young boy's life and gaining customer for life._

**(Line Break)**

Iruka had expressed his gratitude towards Teuchi for doing what no one else would. Teuchi just smiled and dismissed the praise with the wave of his hand. Iruka also learned that since then Teuchi always offered to feed Naruto dinner everynight free of charge but the blond was always adamant on paying for it himself from the allowance he got from the Sandaime Hokage, the Leaf Village's leader and most powerful ninja. The Hokage always watched over Naruto since he was in the orphange and when he learned the boy was thrown out on the streets the Hokage had spent weeks trying to find a loophole to get the boy a home and some money to spend on food and clothes. That proved to be like pulling teeth when it came to the civilian side of the council who would barely concede any sort of aid for the "Demon." However, the Hokage found a way, mostly through intimidation, and now Naruto could pay for cheap food mostly ramen cups and some clothes, he had a total of three outfits, and he had a small apartment in the poor district of Konoha, the civilians said it was better than nothing and an exhausted Hokage agreed, though, with great shame.

All the while an extremely furious ANBU operative, who returned from a month-long mission, inquired on why Naruto was living the way he was. The Hokage explained the situation and gave the ANBU operative a new task, to watch over Naruto and protect him from danger, the operative, while still greatly angered, calmed down somewhat, agreed without hesitation and disapppeared immediately.

Iruka shook himself out of his daydreaming then refocused on the boy. He checked the time and thought about what to do next then came up a good way to end the night.

"Naruto", Iruka called to the young boy who paused mid-slurp on his twenty-third bowl and looked at his teacher, "Yeah Iruka-sensei" Naruto said.

Iruka said "If I tutor you for the next two hours on your chakra control will you arrive on time for the exam?"

Eyes going wide, Naruto slammed his bowl down, gave Iruka a thumbs, and said while grinning, "Of course that would be awesome. You can count on me, dattebayyo."

Iruka rolled his eyes and paid for their meal and said, "Well hurry up then we have a tight schedule and quite a bit to cover."

Naruto jumped off his stool and followed Iruka out of Ichiraku's. Naruto knew with this extra training he'll pass this exam like it was a piece of pie or was it cake.

**(Line Break)**

**A/N - Whew, well that was one hell of a chapter. To be honest I think I did an okay job going over the events that transpired in this chapter but I think I may have missed key details or other minute things. Also I do not have a beta so please forgive me if their are any grammatical errors or wrong spelling. I reread this this chapter twice and most likely missed one or two things. (sigh) Oh well, please read and review, mostly so I can see people are actually reading this, hopefully, slightly better than trash fanfiction, and give me CONSTUCTIVE CRITICISM, flamers will be promptly sent to time out with Orochimaru.**

**Okay, bye, and Stay Classy San Diego.**


	2. Failure and Secret Missions

**A/N - Holy crap, I had people actually read my story and I got three reviews, the first ones I have ever recieved. I would like to personally thank anarion87, UzumakiKirofu, and chickenidk23. Now to reply back to the comments.**

**anarion87 - Thank you so much, it means a lot to have someone compliment you for doing something good in an area you have no experience in so far.**

**UzumakiKirofu - Yeah, I went back and did the math and you're right but they did make it clear in the manga and anime that Naruto was the shortest member of Team 7 so I'll keep it as is but he will grow taller. Also, no, this is not an AU, I'm going to follow canon for the most part with some minor and major changes but nothing to change the core of the story.**

**chickenidk23 - Not by much, he will be more mature because he is 14 rather than 12-13 in this story and yes he will be a little more powerful and smarter than the original but his real development will not start until he joins his Genin team, thats where he will start growing way more than he did in original canon. I really what to show real growth in abilities and variation in abilities for all the charcters in this series. He will actually learn things other than tree walking this time around so by the time Part 1 of Naruto ends, which this story will cover, he will be vastly stronger than he was in canon at the same time but so will every character in this story. Also I will under no circumstances bash Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, or anyone for that matter, I find it childish and a waste of a good story to spend so much time belittling charcters who aren't real.**

**I do not own the Naruto series or anything related to it and I make no money from this story.**

**(Line Break)**

**"Failure and Secret Missions"**

The sun was starting to peak out across the Hokage Monument signaling to the citizens of Konoha the start of a new day. As people were rising from bed and getting ready to start their new day. Everyone except a certain blond-haired child who was sleeping blissfully sprawled out on his bed without a care in the world... that was until his door was kicked in.

The sudden noise scared the living shit out of Naruto who jumped out his bed assuming a battle stance but stiffened when he saw who was standing in front of him. Looking at him with a sickening sweet smile with hands on her hips was Sakura Haruno.

"Naruto," she began with a deceptively lovely voice that promised pain, "were you planning on skipping the exam today or did your alarm clock conveniently stop functioning again?"

Laughing nervously Naruto replied, "H-Hehehe, O-Of course not Sakura-chan I wouldn't dream of missing the exam, in fact I was just about to get up."

Nodding with a very skeptical look on her face Sakura then smiled and ordered, "Oh? Then hurry up and get ready, I'll be downstairs waiting. Oh, by the way, I'm still angry you tricked me yesterday. I didn't expect you to wake-up _earlier_ than usual to avoid me and going to class."

Sakura then rolled her eyes and sighed, "If there is one thing you're good at, its being unpredictable." Naruto grinned at her and held his chin high at the praise of his amazing skills.

She then narrowed her eyes at him which made Naruto quickly quake in fear, "If you aren't out in five minutes, I will drag you to the Academy by your hair."

All Naruto could do in that instance was stand at attention and nod his head so fast it quite possibly could have fallen off. Sakura, back to smiling, nodded her approval and then turned around and left the apartment. Leaving Naruto with his thoughts.

_"Sakura-chan is so scary."_

**(Line Break)**

Naruto , Sakura and Ino Yamanaka, a fourteen year old girl, at around four feet nine inches tall, with long platinum blond hair tied in a pony tail and a long strand of hair covering her right eye, wearing a mesh undershirt with a purple long sleeved shirt with a high collar, the top two buttons undone and the Yamanaka clan symbol on the back over it, tight purple pants and black sandals that covered her legs up to the bottom of her knees, were walking down the street on the way to the Academy catching up on how things were going with each other. Usually a couple times a week Sakura would leave to pick up Naruto from his apartment to eat breakfast together with him and Ino then head to class. They had been doing this since they joined the Academy and Sakura greatly enjoyed spending time with her two friends. She guessed it was a way to thank them for what they did for her. Sakura assumed she most likely wouldn't have stayed in the Academy if they hadn't been there for her.

**(Line Break)**

_Flashback_

_It was Sakura's first day at the Academy and it was currently lunchtime for her class, but instead of enjoying the lunch her mother had made, the contents of which had instead been thrown all across the ground, she was on the ground crying, with a bruise on the side of her face and a swollen eye. Standing over her were three older kids looking down at her with contempt._

_"What the hell do you think your doing here clanless. Do you think you can just waltz in here and waste our villages time and money teaching talentless filth like you?", sneered a man with short black hair and obsidian eyes wearing the Uchiha symbol on the back of his shirt._

_Behind him were two similiarly dark-haired students, one male, one female and who's shirts also sported the Uchiha symbol, both showing their agreement with the female spitting on Sakura and the male kicking dirt in her face. Tears were streaming down Sakura's due to the harsh treatment, having lost hope that anyone would help someone like her._

_The female then chuckled darkly and pointed to her forehead, "Hehe, not much of looker this one. Look at that forehead and who the hell has pink hair. Psh, such a freak, no one's going find you beautiful anytime soon, if ever."_

_Sakura, curled up in ball beginning to believe their statements. _"Maybe they're right, I am a freak, my parents don't have pink hair, why do I? I'm probably am wasting the villages time and money, I don't come from a clan, my parents weren't even ninja, I probably wouldn't make it day as a ninja"_, she thought to herself miserably._

_Then, out of nowhere, not one but two people stood in front of her standing before the Uchiha students, one of the people she knew, the blond haired boy wearing the black and orange jacket. She had played with him on ocassion at her local playground, but the girl was new._

_Then the new girl spoke, "Whats made you three all pissy, this girl reject you all as dates.", earning a snicker from the blond boy._

_The leading Uchiha growled, "Stay out this Yamanaka, this doesn't concern your weak ass clan especially when you associate with this scum.", the boy finished pointing at Naruto._

_Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah and where the hell do you get off on picking on people, just because you have that damn symbol your back doesn't mean your any better than the rest of us you bastard."_

_The older boy glared at the younger one, then cocked his fist back and punched Naruto sending him to the ground with a bloody lip, then he smiled evilly, "Of course it does, our blood will always make us better than you in everyway and don't you forget it."_

_The boy then positioned himself to kick Naruto while he was down which caused the younger blond haired girl to try and stop him but was held back by the older boy's lackies. However, before he could connect with the kick someone interrupted._

_"What do you three think you're doing?"_

_Sakura, who was surprised and frightened by what was happening before her, and the rest of the group turned to the voice. Sakura gasped when she recognized the person standing before them. A dark haired boy her age who also wore a shirt advertising the Uchiha clan symbol._

_The leader of the older group of kids tensed his jaw at the boy. "Stay out of this Sasuke this is not your problem."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes and spoke matter of factly, "It is my problem when you mess with my friends Daisuke. You know, maybe I should tell my father how my day went and see what he thinks of this.", he finished with a taunting smile._

_His eyes widening in apprehension and fear Daisuke backed away from Naruto, who was just picking himself up, and told the others to let go of the girl. _

_Daisuke then said through gritted teeth, "Your damn fucking lucky you have the clan head as a father or you wouldn't have been able to get out of this in one piece." He then turned around and walked away with the other two in tow._

_As they walked away, all Sakura could do was stare in bewilderment at how the situation had resolved itself, then she saw the girl crouch down and look her in the eyes._

_"Don't let those kids put you down, if you hide that forehead of yours they will always make fun of you. Show them you aren't ashamed of who you are and their words can't touch you." She said softly then she stood, held out a hand and smiled._

_"Names Ino Yamanaka and got I have just the thing to help do just that.", she said._

_Hesitating a little, Sakura finally took her hand and stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Then said, "Thank you so much, I didn't think any one would find me."_

_Ino waved her off, "No problem.", then went into her pocket and took out a blue ribbon and handed it to Sakura. When Sakura looked at it and then to her questioningly. Ino explained, "Its for you to tie in your hair, it helps bring attention to your pink hair and forehead, its a way for you show them off, it means you feel proud of being unique."_

_Sakura smiled and then proceeded to tie it in her hair. She then thanked all of them for their help again. Ino smiled and said, "Don't mention it."_

_Naruto grinned and shot her a thumbs up and exclaimed, "Its all in a days work, thats what friends do, dattebayyo." Sasuke nodded his agreement to the statement with a small smile._

_Sakura looked at all them and beamed, then the bell rang for them to return to class. As they walked back towards the Academy Sakura thought to herself determidely, _"If have friends like these behind me for support then I believe I can succeed and prove all those bastards wrong, shannaro!"

**(Line Break)**

Sakura winced at the memory, she had forgotten Sasuke was a part of that, it had been so long since he has done this with them. These thoughts led to more unpleasant memories for Sakura, when Sasuke started to ignore them and give everyone the cold shoulder. Sakura decided psuh those thoughts away, they brought up too many bad emotions, she hates seeing Sasuke act the way he does now and it hurts because they used to be friends and then all of sudden he refused to speak to anyone, even her and Naruto.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ino looking at her with concern. "Hey, you okay."

"Yeah, I was just daydreaming." replied Sakura, telling half a truth. Ino nodded, convinced.

"Hurry up you two I want to get to the Academy so I can pass the exam before I'm thirty, dattebayyo!", Naruto called back to them because he was a couple of paces ahead of them, eager to start his ninja career. The two girls rolled their eyes, smiling, and picked up their pace towards the Ninja Academy.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto had arrived on time and was currently sitting waiting for Iruka to show up so they could begin the class and get the exams started. While Naruto was trying to psych himself up for what was to come he was interrupted by a wave of cooing and giggling from his left. Looking, he saw a cluster of girls staring, star struck, at a boy he had been friends with a while back.

Sasuke Uchiha just sat there with his hands interlocked together and held in between his mouth and nose and stared straight ahead, ignoring the girls to the best of his ability. Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead and said, "Hey would all of you shut-up, I am trying to prepare for the exam, you know, the one that we have to pass to become ninjas or did you all forget."

The girls went slackjawed and glared at the blonde who dare interrupt their Uchiha worship. "SHUT UP BAKA YOUR JUST JEALOUS YOU AREN'T AS COOL AND TALENTED SASUKE-KUN!", they all screeched in unison making the ears of nearby students bleed.

Naruto glared back, _"Oh I'll show them."_ So with that thought he jumped on his desk and crouched down to make eye contact with the brooding boy next to him. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want dobe?" He asked which got an immediate response from Naruto, "I want you to do something that chicken's ass you have on your head, teme."

They then proceeded to get into a glare contest which caused Sakura to decide to run interference.

"Come on guys, can we please have a normal day for once?", she queried exasperatingly.

Then the boy behind Naruto, who was currently in another conversation, leaned back and accidently shoved Naruto forward. Thats when time seemed to slow down as Naruto descended upon Sasuke with eyes widened in panic. Then his lips connected with Sasuke's and the entire class went deadly silent.

Seconds that felt like hours ticked by as Naruto and Sasuke sat there stunned, eyes wide, Sasuke's fangirls looked on in horror at losing their chance of being his first kiss and Sakura gaped at them with a giant blush covering her face. Then the boy who knocked Naruto over turned to apologize but when he saw had transpired he burst out laughing. Thats when the room unfroze and the boys ripped their faces away from each to vomit while Sakura fainted from loss of blood and the fangirls went to stand in the corner to cry their eyes out and curse their pathetic existences.

"Oh my kami, I've been poisoned, somebody please help meeeeeee!" Naruto cried while trying to clean out his mouth.

Sasuke growled at the blonde, "I am going to kill you DOBE!"

"Sakura, wake up.", Ino tried waking her twitching friend, having been spared the sight of the boys kissing.

This was the scene Iruka and Mizuki saw when they arrived. Mizuki gave the room a strange look while Iruka just sighed and rubbed his face, already feeling a headache coming on. He then walked over and a book on his desk causing the class to stop what it was doing and look at him.

Inflating his head, again, to unnatural proportions he scolded, "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR SEATS AND SHUT THE HELL UP, THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU NARUTO!"

Everyone then proceeded back their seats in record times, the fastest being Naruto himself and faced the front. Iruka smirked, _"Looks I still got it."_. He cleared his throat.

"Good mourning class, today is the big day you all have been waiting for. Today, myself and Mizuki here will be testing you on all the material you have learned over the years you have been here." Iruka said to his class with Mizuki standing to the side. Iruka continued on.

"Now will the class follow me outside." The class proeceed to get up and walk to the tagets for the weapons portion of the exam. Except a dark-haired boy with a pineapple shaped ponytail who was currently napping but that changed when he got smacked in the head.

"Ah, damn it, so troublesome.", the boy grouched as he got up lackadaisically and dragged his feet outside with the rest of the class.

"Okay Mizuki and I are going to split the class up and then test you on your abilities with kunai and shuriken. So will Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno please follow me. The rest of you will go with Mizuki." Iruka instructed while motioning his group to their target area.

Once arriving, Iruka handed each student five kunai and five shuriken and explained the test, "Okay the test will be a based off of the amount the points you accumulate from successfully hitting the target from thirty feet away. You get two points for every kunai and one point for every shuriken you hit the target with for a total of 15 points if your perfect. The goal is to get a least eight points to pass this part of the exam." Upon saying that part a "troublesome" from the crowd of studentscoul be heard making Ituka to narrow his eyes at them.

Choosing to ignore it for now he began to call the students one by one to perform the test. "First up is Shino Aburame."

The boy, fourteen years old, roughly five feet one inch tall with dark, bushy, brown hair and wearing black sandals, black pants with deep green trim at the ankles and sides of the pant legs, and a deep green jacket with black trim and a high collar obscuring his face and pair of dark sunglasses, walked to the front of the class to begin his test.

After he finished throwing his weapons, he had landed three kunai and all his shuriken for a total of eleven points. He then collected his weapons and walked back to the group, most of who congratulated him.

"Hinata Hyuga you're next," Iurka called out.

The girl, fourteen, who was about four feet eight inches with short lavender hair cut in a hime-style with chin length strands framing her face, wore purple sandals, purple pants, a mesh undershirt, an unzipped cream-colored hooded jacket lined with purple trim at the hood, hem, and cuffs, the Hyuga clan symbol on the front right of the jacket, purple and black fingerless gloves and possessing the characteristic pale white eyes of the Hyuga clan, hesitated for a few moments before Kiba whispered to motivate his friend, "You got this, show 'em who's boss.", while giving her a little push in the process.

Looking at him and seeing him smiling at her she smiled back and nodded to him then made her way to the front. She then threw all her weapons scoring ten points, four shuriken and three kunai. Disappointed she couldn't do better in fornt of her friend but still happy she passed she moved back to the group with a spring in her step, where Kiba immediately high-fived her, while Iruka called on the next student, "Next up is Shikamaru Nara."

Letting out a long suffering sigh which caused Ino to glare at him, the boy, fourteen, an even five feet tall, wore black sandals, black pants with drak green trim lining the ankles and sides of the pant legs, a mesh undershirt and a dark green vest shirt with black trim and the Nara clan symbol on each sleeve, dragged his feet to the target and due to being the smartest teen in his class, as well as the laziest, calculated the least amount of effort to pass the exam. So he threw and landed four kunai for eight points, the minimum passing score and walked back to the group, who all looked at him either crossly or strangely because it looked like he was forgetting he still had another kunai and all his shuriken left to throw while in reality it would have been too troublesome to the genius to do the extra work.

Shaking his head Iruka called out the next person, "Sakura Haruno its your turn."

Jumping right into it Sakura ran to the front and scored thirteen points only missing one kunai. Beaming and raising her fist in celebration, in sync to the cheers she got from Ino and Naruto, she skipped back to group. Iruka, smiling at the scene, called the next participant, "Ino Yamanaka, your up."

Smirking, Ino waltz up front and proceeded to peform her own test but her smirk eventually disappeared when she missed a kunai and shuriken giving her only twelve points. She then glared behind her when she heard Sakura giggling. "Oi, shut your mouth Forehead before I come over there and shut it for you." she growled.

Sakura stopped but still smiled when she said, "Oh Ino-pig theres no need to be upset its not like this is the most important test in the Academy." Ino, frustrated, just crossed her arms and huffed when she got back to the group, due to her friend's teasing. Iruka shook his head and called out, "Okay Choji Akimichi your turn."

Choji, a husky(NOT FAT!) fourteen year old boy with spiky brown hair and red swirl marks on his cheeks wearing black shorts, black sandals, an unzipped green jacket that sported the Akimichi clan symbol, over a black shirt that read "food", a black scarf, and bandages covering his forearms and calfs, stopped his eating out of his oversized bag of BBQ chips and walked over to do his part of the test.

Once he finished he had scored nine points, three shuriken and three kunai. Nodding to himself, happy he passed, he moved back to the group eating his chips. "Kiba Inuzuka, come on.", Iruka called out.

Kiba, fourteen as well, sporting the distinct fang shaped face tattoos that showed he was a member of the Inuzuka clan wore dark gray shorts that extended down to his calves lined with a dark red color and a similiarly colored dark gray jacket with dark red trim which was worn over a mesh undershirt and gray sandals, walked to the front the class and ended up scoring eleven points, he had landed all his shuriken and three kunai. Earning a "yip" from his ninken, a white furred dog with large brown spots covering almost the entirety of his ears, named Akamaru, in celebration, Kiba's face had a feral grin on it when he moved back towards the group of students.

"Sasuke Uchiha your up next." Iruka said. Looking at the young man with hair in the unfortunate shape of a chicken's ass... as Naruto had previously described it. Sasuke was fourteen just like everyone else, he was an even five feet tall, wore dark blue sandals, black shorts that reached his knees, a dark blue shirt lined with black trim advertising the Uchiha clan on the back and a zipper unzipped a quarter of the way revealing a black undershirt and dark blue and black gloves.

"Hn.", Sasuke grunted as he walked up to the target and proceeded to land all his weapons getting a perfect score. Earning some impressed whistles from Kiba and Naruto. However, Iruka saw Sasuke scowl at the target and thought he heard him mutter _"not good enough"_ before he made his way back. Iruka sighed wearily but then shook it it off.

Finally, Iruka called out, "Now last but not least Naruto Uzumaki, you may come have your turn now."

"Yatta! Watch this ladies and gentleman be prepared to be amazed by your future Hokage, dattebayyo!", Naruto exclaimed running to take his turn. Confident thanks to his extra training with Iruka last night where he heavily improved his throwing technique. Then one by one Naruto hit the target, first the kunai, then when he made it to his last shuriken he turned to smirk at Sasuke.

"Guess what teme, you aren't the only one who has talent.", and with that he flung the last shuriken and landed it getting a perfect score. Naruto grinned and fist pumped into the air then bowed at the group amidst the cheers of Sakura and Ino along with Kiba and Hinata smiling at the knucklehead while the rest either didn't do anything or rolled their eyes. Sasuke just narrowed his eyes because never in a million years would he admit he was impressed, any other time the dobe would always end up among the dead lasts. Apparently, he put in the extra time training before the test.

Iruka smiled, proud of his student and then turned his attention to his group, cleared his throat to get their attention and said, "Okay that wraps this part of the exam up. You all pass, congratulations. Now follow me back inside so we can get the second a final part of the exam completed." So with that out of the way the group of teens and their teacher made their way back inside.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto had been waiting for an eternity to take his turn at the last part of the exam but since the turn order was alphabetical he was going to be the last one to go. He then looked around the room happy that all his friends had gotten their forehead protectors. Sakura's was attached to the ribbon she got from Ino and tied around her head to help frame her face, Ino had hers on a blue cloth like Sakura's which she chosen to tie around her waist like a belt, as did Shikamaru but on his left bicep, Choji's was also blue but his was one his head in a bandana style that allowed his hair to stick out of the sides like horns, Hinata was wearing hers like a necklace, this one on a black cloth, and Shino and Kiba both went the traditional route and with black cloths. Luckily not one person from Mizuki's group passed the first part of the exam, which eliminated them from graduating this year, which Naruto found increasingly hilarious the more he though about it and unbeknownst to everyone else Sasuke had breathed a sigh of relief at the news.

Thats when the door opened revealing Sasuke wearing his brand new forehead protector ,on a black cloth, the traditional way, which proudly showed off Konoha's symbol, a floating leaf. Upon seeing Sasuke, Naruto was already out of his seat before Iruka could call him. However, Iruka managed to catch him before he could take off in the wrong direction.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Naruto the testing room is this way, now follow me." Iruka instructed as they made their way down the hall. When they got there Naruto was told to stand on the black "X" like before. Iruka took his seat next to Mizuki who sent Naruto a hate filled glare, unseen by the other two in the room.

"Okay, Naruto like last time, up first is the Kawarimi no Jutsu(Body Replacement Technique)." Iruka said while throwing his pencil across the room away from Naruto. Naruto formed the hand seals and successfully completed the technique much to his own joy and Mizuki's chagrin.

Smiling and unaware of Mizuki's expression, Iruka told Naruto to perform the Henge no Jutsu(Transformation Technique) that didn't involve anything perverted. Grinning, Naruto managed to successfully Henge into the Sandaime, earning a nod of approval from Iruka and a scowl from Mizuki but then he smirked when he was presented with a golden opportunity.

"Okay Naruto this is the final one, a successful Bushin(Clone) will get one of these.", Iruka said gesturing to the pile of forehead protectors on the table next to them. Naruto nodded and formed the hand seals and molded his chakra. He was confident he had this technique down since he had spent hours last night training and testing the limit of Iruka's patience as a teacher until he finally made a passable clone.

When he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke, however, Mizuki had made a few discrete hand seals to surround the three in a genjutsu. So when the smoke dissipated, what two of the three present saw was not what they expected. There on the ground next to a stunned Naruto was a bushin that as pale and sickly as the one he formed yesterday.

Panicking, Naruto pleaded with Iruka, "N-No way, I did it just like you told me last night sensei. Please let do it again, I can get this, dattebayyo!"

Iruka said hurriedly, "Naruto calm down, we always give a student another try at a technique but only one more time, shinobi have to be able to consistently perform a technique correctly the first time or it could spell their doom. Now try again."

Naruto did the hand seals again, cautiously, and made sure to keep track of how he molded his chakra while he performed the technique. All the while Mizuki recast the genjutsu. Again, like last time, the clone appeared as useless as ever, much to Naruto's astonishment and frustration. Shaking his head, Iruka said regretfully, "I'm sorry Naruto but you couldn't form a passable clone, you fail."

Naruto hung his head in shame. While Mizuki had to fight of a grin that threatened to break out on his face. After being told to go, Naruto left the school to sit on the swing that was set up at the front of the Academy to come to terms with what happened.

_"Damnit, how could I have failed, I did everything right up to that point and still couldn't pass. All that training was for nothing, all the help Iruka-sensei gave me just seems like wasted time now. I'm going to have to redo the whole year over and miss out on graduating with my friends. How can I even face them after today, some Hokage I'd make. Psh, I'm such a loser."_, Naruto depressingly thought to himself.

When the bell rang Naruto just sat there straddling the swing as his classmates exited and were greeted by their families, pride clearly written on the parents' faces. Naruto sighed tiredly, even if he passed, he still had no family to show off his forehead protector to, no one to make proud, no one to love him. He had never had that and it seemed like he'll never get it.

Sakura had finally gotten out of the building and was looking for Naruto to ask him why he didn't show back up after the he finished his exam. Then she saw him and grew concerned at his somber expression. So she started to make her way to him but before she could reach him she was swamped by her parents and their proud cheerful smiles.

**(Line Break)**

"Hey Naruto, How are you feeling?" Mizuki questioned when he reached the boy.

"I'm doing fine Mizuki-sensei.", Naruto replied in a tone that suggested just the opposite.

"I know you feel disappointed in your performance. The thing is though, theres another way for you to become a genin.", Mizuki whispered as he crouched down to meet Naruto's eyes with false empathy and kindness

Naruto looked up with wide eyes. Hopping on his knees he begged, "Please Mizuki-sensei, I'll do anything if it gives me a chance of passing." Being a ninja was all he had, if he wanted to prove to the village that he mattered, he had to pass, so he could become Hokage and be respected.

Mizuki smirked inwardly, _"Caught you hook, line, and sinker."_ "Okay, here is what you have to do Naruto. Your mission is to sneak into the Hokage Tower and break into the Hokage's main residence, from there you'll steal the Scroll of Sealing and retreat into the forest. After you do that you must learn one technique in the scroll then come find me. Deliver me the scroll and demonstrate the technique you learned and you pass. Understand?" He instructed.

Naruto eyes widened when he heard what he had to do but supressed his anxiety and looked back at Mizuki with determination and hope, "I won't fail this time Mizuki-sensei, dattebayyo!"

**(Line Break)**

**A/N - Okay thats the end of chapter two, I hope whoever is reading this fic is staying with me. So in this chapter I wanted to cover the exams and introduce the rest of the Rookie 9 and mix it up a bit to make different from the canon plot. For example, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and even Sasuke have radically different relationship dynamics with each other than they did in canon. The girls aren't fangirls, Naruto and Sasuke were friends as young kids and Naruto helped Ino protect Sakura from her bullies this time around. Another major change was Sakura's back story as a whole. I made her the victim of darker, more brutal bullying and added the stigma of being born outside a clan or having no notable ninja parents to this universe to give Sakura some more character development. This is due to Sakura's childhood in canon being rainbows and sunshine compared to the childhoods of the other members of Team 7. I wanted to be a little harsher on her because, to be on Team 7 means to have a somewhat shitty childhood, that seems to be the prerequisite. I also changed almost all of the Rookie 9's appearances except maybe Sakura but her outfit wasn't that terrible to begin with so its no loss. I just wanted to add some variety and to get the color schemes more in line with being practical in their line of work.**

**So read and review so I know what I'm doing terribly and what I'm doing good. No flames or I'll have Ibiki and Anko toture, er I mean, interrogate you. Grrrrrrrrr.**


	3. Remember the Name

**A/N - Hello, ladies and gentleman, I'm back again with chapter 3 of this at least mildly entertaining story. So far I have been going over the set-up of the plot. I expanded upon the relationships Naruto had before and during school which involved Ino, and Sakura and even Sasuke though I haven't gone into much detail for the latter but I will. Also I am aware I am portraying Naruto to be stronger and more mature/intelligent in this. This is the result of both making him older at this point than in canon and making Iruka way more proactive in taking care of Naruto, again the latter of which I will expand upon. I also introduced the other members of the Rookie 9 with revised attire because I wanted to have some differences with canon and I feel it would be refreshing to my few readers that I'm not just regurgitating canon otherwise why write... or is it type? I don't know and I don't care! So up next Naruto's super secret misson given to him by Mizuki.**

**(Line Break)**

**"Remember the Name"**

_"Breathe in."_

_"Breathe out."_

_"Breathe in."_

_"Breathe out."_

This was Naruto's mantra as he stealthily made his way over the perimeter surrounding the Hokage Tower. Years of pranking and harrassing ANBU, Konoha's elite guard, helped him develop an innate talent for stealth.

Naruto, who was hiding behind some bushes some thirty-five feet from the main entrance, planned out how he was going to enter. The front door was an obvious no go, even though no one could see them there were at least two guards staking out the front entrance, ANBU also took great pains to prevent any building taller than the tower to be built nearby to prevent a compromise from the roof so that was out as well and all sewer access was in a central area directly under the tower with all the entrances protected by security seals, special kanji infused with chakra to give it the ability to explode if tampered with, so an underground breach was out as well.

However, like all buildings the tower had drainage pipes and climate control. There were drainage pipes running along the side of the building and passed a ledge just under a ventilation duct. Now the ducts themselves like the sewer entrances would explode if tampered and Naruto had no idea how to break them safely, luckily he had a plan.

Slowly but surely and avoiding any passing patrols Naruto made his way to the pipe and used it to scale to the ledge. Once he reached the vent he tied some thin metal wiring to it and backed away to a safe distance. Then he took out a kunai, while not as accurate as a shuriken it could travel a longer distance. Taking a deep breath he threw the kunai to the best of his ability on the far side of the tower perimeter and smiled when he saw and heard a giant flash and boom respectfully. This was his diversion, he used his kunai to cut another wire attached to some trashcans filled with a special combination of ingredients he discovered trying to create better pranks that would cause the cans to blow up due to the pressure inside and emit a bright flash of light and of course like all his pranks they were harmless.

After waiting a few minutes so the ANBU who went to investigate were a good distance away he pulled the wire he was holding and sure enough the duct exploded. Naruto was knocked on his back but it wasn't that big of an explosion.

_"No doubt the ANBU heard it though."_, Naruto thought dizzily.

Getting up Naruto bounded into the hole he made and set a trip wire connected to some leftover itching powder he had behind him and then proceeded onward.

Naruto then smiled, "That should slow them down for awhile."

Eventually Naruto crawled his way to another vent that led down into a hallway. Once out he made his way to the Hokage's room where the scroll would be. Making sure the coast was clear he made his way to the door and sighed in relief there were no more seals and slowly opened the door to peak inside. It was empty.

_"Good I didn't want to have to deal with Jiji, that would have been very awkward."_ Naruto though to himself.

After looking around for what felt like an eternity, Naruto found the scroll locked inside a vault on the farthest wall from the entrance. Naruto, however, knew how to pick locks and it wasn't long before he obtained the legendary Scroll of Seals. Wide eyed Naruto picked up the scroll and went to make his escape only to come face to face with the Sandaime(Third) Hokage(Fire Shadow) looking right at him with look of confusion and surprise.

Hiruzen Sarutobi an older, tanned, man who face showed his age and wear walked into the room and looked from Naruto to the scroll and then back to the boy.

"Naruto? What are you doing in my room and with that scroll of all things? Is there something you want to tell me?", the Hokage queried.

Panicking Naruto quickly thought of what to do to diffuse the situation he was in and then a light bulb went on in his head and he started forming hand seals further confusing the Sandaime.

"Oiroke no Justsu(Sexy Technique).", Naruto said and transformed into his female form causing the Hokage's eyes to bug out of his head and knocking him out with a nosebleed.

Blowing out a breath in relief after transforming back Naruto ran out the room and down the hall as fast as he could. Transforming the scroll into a bracelet he ran back to the rear entrance. However he stopped before he could pass the corner spotting a few ANBU conversing with each other.

"Boar, I want you guarding this entrance in case the intruder tries this way, Hawk and I will go upstairs and do a sweep to try and flush them out. Understand?", a woman with a Cat mask ordered.

The said man stood at attention and nodded at her, "Hai. Senpai."

Just then the woman with purple hair reached a hand to her ear, "Hai, Hokage-sama...What?! B-but sir are you sure about this?... H-Hai Hokage-sama as you command."

The women then turned to the others, "New orders from up top, the intruder has already escaped our mission is now to search for and capture the target. Hawk I want you to exit here and proceed south while I take Boar and exit at the front and investigate north."

All them acknowledged the orders and made to move out with Hawk performing some seals to deactivate the rear entrance security after the other two left. Then he made his way south.

Checking to see if they gone Naruto noticed the door slowly shutting and deciding better late than never and praising his luck he managed to slide outside before the door closed and reactivated the seals. Grinning, proud of his skills, Naruto proceeded to the forest to complete step two of the mission.

**(Line Break)**

Sitting in his seat after recovering from his confrontation with Naruto, Hiruzen was watching Naruto through his crystal ball. Hiruzen knew Naruto, so he knew Naruto wouldn't do this without good reason even for one of his pranks. Trusting his sixth sense he had perfected over his long career he decided to run his ANBU off from the rear entrance to see where these series of events led to.

"Where is this going."

Then he went to the radio on his desk and contacted Cat, "Cat I want you to summon Iruka Umino immediately please."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." replied a feminine voice.

Hiruzen then leaned back in his chair and started to wait with his undivided attention to the scene unfolding in front of him.

**(Line Break)**

Panting after running for his life Naruto finally was able to sit down and release the technique he had put on the scroll. Taking a few moments to catch his breath Naruto was able to scoot over to the scroll and slowly unroll it. He was amazed by all the techniques listed within it and was reading every one of them him saw with rapt attention. Shaking himself out of his stupor he focused on trying to find one he found interesting and could learn quickly. Then he came across one that caused him to make a face of disillusionment.

"Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu - Kakuan Nitten Suishu(Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique - Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands)? What in the flaming hell is that. Half my training is going be me practicing how to fucking remember the name." Naruto said to himself immediately skipping over that one.

Naruto then saw one he found quite, whats the word, AMAZING, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique) huh? Allows the user to create actual physically solid clones to help fight."

Naruto's grin couldn't have been anymore shit-eating then the one he currently had now.

"Oh hell yes, I'm doing this one, dattebayyo! Okay step one...", Naruto said beginning to get into training mode.

He was going to to learn this technique even if it killed him.

**(Line Break)**

Exhausted, Naruto fell to he ground in a heap. Learning that technique was insane but he finally got it but before he could bask in the glory he heard rustling in the trees behind him. Turning around Naruto saw Mizuki jumping down from his vantage point, smiling at him.

Naruto smiled back excitedly, "Hey Mizuki-sensei look what I got. Do you want see the technique I learned now or later?"

Mizuki chuckled, "I'll see it don't worry, just give me the scroll then you can show me, okay?"

Naruto nodded and was about to throw it over when someone shouted at him.

"Naruto! There you are. What in Kami's name were you thinking breaking into the the Hokage's personal room!"

Both present turned towards the voice which turned out to be Iruka. After hearing about what Naruto had done he ran to find the boy immediately despite the Hokage's protests.

Naruto grinned and sent a thumbs up his way, "I'm passing the test you and Mizuki gave me so I can become a genin. Did you forget or something?"

Iruka looked immensely confused while Mizuki started to reach for the Fuma shuriken on his back.

"Test? What test, what are you saying Naruto?"

Growing frustrated Naruto exclaimed, "Mizuki-sensei said if I could steal this scroll from the Hokage and learn one jutsu from it and show him then I would pass and become a genin!"

Iruka's eyes widened at that piece of information and turned to the other man but gaped when he saw him throw his weapon at Naruto who was none the wiser. Iruka then acted solely on instinct.

Naruto cried out when he was tackled to the ground by Iruka but when he went to yell at him blood started to drip onto his cheek. Naruto looked at Iruka's face in horror when saw blood dripping from his mouth and a giant shuriken sticking out of his back. Then he turned when he heard Mizuki slowly clap.

"Well, well, well, I have to say I am surprised at you Iruka. I never expected you to take one for that _Demon_.", He said mockingly, sneering the last word. "I rememeber you used to hate it but now your shielding it from harm. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Naruto could only gape at him and look at Iruka with apprehension and shock. Iruka looked down at the boy with regret and pain.

Mizuki smirked evilily, "Do you know why everyone hates you Naruto? Why everyone treats you as if your some sort of plague and not worthy of any respect of dignity."

Naruto slowly looked towards Mizuki with a questioning glance. _"He knows why? So there is a reason why everyone hates me."_

"Mizuki shut the hell up, thats an S-Class secret.", Iruka yelled back panicked.

"Its because you really are a demon, fourteen years ago this village was attacked by a monster, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Our Yondamie(Fourth) Hokage never did kill the beast like we said he did. No, instead he created you. You, the scum responsible for so many deaths, you even killed Iruka's parents. You're a monster that deserves to die.", Mizuki finished with a sadistic glimmer in his eyes.

Naruto could only look down with a feeling of shame, understanding, and hopelessness. _"So that's why they hate me. I'm a monster. I've killed people, their loved ones. I can understand why they hate me, I'd be angry too. I didn't know I did those things. Why am I even alive? I'm sorry, I don't remember it but I'm sorry."_

Tears had started to fall, illustrating Naruto's acceptance of Mizuki's words. He was a monster who DID need to die.

"Don't listen to him."

Naruto was taken out of his depressing thoughts by the voice and looked up with tearful eyes.

Iruka looked at him with soft, accepting eyes, "Don't. Listen. To. Him. He is LYING. You are NOT the Kyubi(Nine-Tailed Beast). You are a kind, happy young man who has had a hard life. You have never harmed another person in your life, you are the demon's warden, that beast is sealed inside of you but you are NOT the beast itself. Please believe me when I say that I do not hate you and that I trust you."

Naruto wanted to believe it. He wanted so hard to believe those words but after so many years of abuse and indifference. So many false promises he just couldn't. So he ran and never looked back.

Iruka could only watch helplessly as he watched Naruto run off and lowered his in defeat and shame. _"I'm sorry I failed you Naruto. At least you took the scroll, if thats any consolation."_

Laughing wholeheartidely Mizuki mocked, "Awwww, did little Iruka's heartfelt speech fall flat on its ass. Theres no use in appealing to a demon's emotions. Thay don't have any. Oh well, I'll just finish you off and kill that abomination and then I'll be out of this pathetic village with the scroll all to my self.", he finished matter-of-factly.

Gritting his teeth in pain, Iruka managed to pick himself up and take the shuriken out of his back and faced Mizuki, glaring at him with nothing but contempt and hatred.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!"

**(Line Break)**

Naruto had been running for what fell like hours. He kept running even when loads of emetions and thoughts ran rampant in his mind. _"I can't stay here. No one wants me around. They hate me for what I did and I agree with them. '__**Don't. Listen. To. Him.'**_

At that last thought Naruto collapsed to the ground and started to sob. Iruka had always been there for him, looking after him. Iruka always gave him hope and his time whenever he could. He was always there ever since he started school.

**(Line Break)**

_Flashback_

_A six year old Naruto was looking away with a disgruntled look on his face while Iruka was chewing him out for lack of preparedness. It was his third day at the academy and it was his thrid day he couldn't even bring a writing utensil to class._

_"Naruto this is ridiculous. Are you seriously trying to tell me you can't afford one damn pencil. You need those supplies on the list we provided you in order to pass. We don't provide these things for you."_

_"I know Iruka-sensei but I can't afford them. No matter where I go they're always so expensive if I bought them I wouldn't have any money for food or my rent and I still wouldn't be able to get everything on the list."_

_Iruka shook his head unconvinced, "I don't want to hear your excuses. I know how much the Hokage gives you, it should be more than enough. Now I want you to get those supplies and don't come back until you do."_

_Frowning, Naruto nodded stiffly and teuned to walk outside. Iruka just shook his head and headed back to class._

_**(Line Break)**_

_"Please sir I need these scrolls. Can you lower the price at least a little bit, otherwise I can't go back to school." Naruto begged to the fifth shopkeeper that day and he got the same response as the first four._

_"Absolutely not you damn piece of shit, get the hell out! I hope you fucking fail then maybe you'll get it through your thick skull that no one wants you here.", the older man spat at the boy._

_Tears starting to well up, Naruto turned around and ran away. After so many times trying to get people to help him a little and having them so visciously turned down, he called it off. He was done being treated like that and he wouldn't go to Sasuke's or Sakura's houses for help. He was ashamed and embarrased enough already, he didn't want to explain to them why he couldn't get what he needed himself. Not even the Hokage could help him._ "I can't believe it. I guess my dream just won't happen. Its not fair, damnit! I didn't even get a chance to start, now its no use. Why does this keep happening to me? I may be young but I'm not stupid. I know Jiji did everything he could to get me into the academy. That means nothing if I can't do my part of the deal though."

_He jolted out of his thoughts and misery by a large stack of books being dropped on the bench next to him. Looking up his eyes widened when he saw two people standing there, Iruka and an ANBU operative with Dog mask._

_Iruka looked down at the boy with regret and sympathy, "Hey Naruto, I'm here to first apologize for what I said back at the academy. I have no excuse for the things I said. I also wanted to tell you that I saw what that man did to you and so did Dog. We had a conversation with him and he was kind enough to give you all these supplies free of charge.", he finished with a small smile hoping to be forgiven._

_Naruto, despite everything, did not have the capacity to hold a grudge and could understand Iruka's point of view. He didn't know about the villagers attitudes towards him. "Its okay, Iruka-sensei and thank you for the supplies. You too Dog-san."_

_Then what neither of the two expected the ANBU put his hand on the boy's head and ruffled his hair, "Don't mention it and don't listen to scum like them. You are good person and will be a great ninja, I believe in you." Then after saying that he poofed into a cloud of smoke, disappearing._

_Naruto eyes started to water again and he wiped them away before he started to cry again. Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder, "You hungry, you have a favorite food or something? We can go there so we can get know each other a bit better."_

_Naruto for the first time in a long time smiled a real smile, "YES! I know just the place follow me!", he exclaimed and grabbed Iruka's hand and practically dragged him towards Ichiraku Ramen._

_"Oi Naruto, slow down you forgot your books!"_

_"Oops, sorry!"_

**(Line Break)**

Iruka from then on had always tutored him, helping him in ways he couldn't while they were in school. Then they would finish the day at Ichiraku's. Naruto felt that this what it was like to have somone who really cared for him, what it was like to have a brother. However he paused and then looked up with realization.

_"No, a family, Sakura-chan, Iruka-niisan, Sasuke-teme, Jiji, Dog-niisan, Teuchi-tousan, Ayame-neechan, all of his friends in his class. They care about me, look after me, show they value me in their lives and took the time to form bonds with me. They aren't pretending, its real and I will do whatever I have to in order to protect those precious bonds."_

With that thought Naruto picked himself up, wiped his eyes and turned around to help one of his precious people.

**(Line Break)**

Panting and sitting with his back up against a tree was Iruka. Bloodied and battered Iruka couldn't stand anymore. Mizuki looking a little worse for wear himself smirked triumphantly at him.

"Well, you did put up a better fight than I thought but a hole in the back proved to be a bigger handicap than I'm sure you anticipated. Unfortunately you let the demon get a head start on me and most likely will use that scroll to free itself to wreck havoc again. I know you know this to be true, that thing is nothing but bad news."

Coughing up some blood Iruka responded, unaware Naruto could hear them since he was behind a tree hiding, "You're right. The fox would use the scroll for no good."

Mizuki raised his brows in pleasant surprise while Naruto stumbled in shock at what he heard. _"So he was lying? He really doesn't care... NO! I know Iruka-sensei he does he wouldn't have done even a quarter of the things he did for me if he hated me."_

He heard Iruka continue and listened intently, "The _Fox _would most definitely use the scroll to free itself. However, you keep failing to realize that Naruto is NOT THE FOX! He is a fourteen year old boy who has had a long and lonely life. I know his pain, neither of us have our parents looking out for us anymore. We both know what its like growing up without that love, without that support. All he wants is to be shown some sort of affection, that he matters to at least one person in this village. I am trying my best to show that he means something to me. Hes like a little brother to me", Iruka painfully made his way to his feet, "and I will gladly die for family!"

Naruto sat there with tears running down his cheeks at Iruka's words and smiled. _"He sees me as a little brother."_ He looked and narrowed his eyes as he saw Mizuki draw a kunai.

Disgusted at the display Mizuki replied, "Oh? Okay then I'll gladly put the dmeon sympathizer in early grave!"

Then faster than he could process he was kicked in the face propelling him a few feet to his right by an orange blur. Shaking off the pain he looked up stunned. Naruto was there glaring at him with the most hate he has ever felt in his life.

Horrified Iruka yelled, "Baka! What are you doing, you need to go get help and keep the scroll safe, I don't want you to get hurt! Run!."

Naruto turned to Iruka, grinned and threw him a thumbs up, "I can't do that. I don't abandon my precious people to die. Family sticks toegether, always. Don't worry Iruka-niisan I got your back since you've always had mine, dattebayyo."

Laughing Mizuki got up to face the blonde, "Oh, you are are you? Well, good luck with that you academy reject."

Naruto growled and pointed at the man, "Shut-up Mizuki-teme, now I want you to do one thing for me.", at Mizuki's raised brow he formed the ram seal, "I want you to remember the name Naruto Uzumaki because thats the name of the person who's going to kick your ass and become Hokage, you sonofabitch... Kage Bushin No Jutsu(Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Naruto made the whole area poof into smoke and when it cleared Mizuki paled considerably. Around him in every direction and cutting off all forms of escape were hundreds of Naruto's. They all smirked while the original spoke, "This is for hurting Iruka-niisan." Then all the clones descended upon the man in a fury of kicks and punches. Iruka could only watch, smiling with both awe and pride.

After the beat down Mizuki was still conscious when the original Naruto walked up to him and said, "One day I'm going to be Hokage, protecting this village to the best of my ability, showing the people here that I matter and deserve respect. You on the other hand will just be another bastard not worth my time." He then emphasized his point by curb-stomping Mizuki's face into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Naruto dispelled his clones and ran over to Iruka to see if he was alright, "Iruka-sensei, we need to get you to the hospital asap!" He reached to help Iruka up but Iruka stopped him. "Hold on Naruto, I want to give you something. Close your eyes."

Confused Naruto slowly complied. The he felt his goggles removed and something replace them. He opened his eyes to see Iruka's forehead protector gone, then he felt his forehead and widened his eyes.

Grinning at him Iruka explained, "Since you did technically pass the test Mizuki gave you and made a useful clone I felt it was a good idea to give you your own. Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki you are now a genin of Konoha."

Feeling so much happiness in that moment Naruto couldn't control himself and hugged Iruka as hard as he could which caused Iruka to cry out in pain. Naruto immediately let go and rubb the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry"

Wincing, Iruka waved it off, "Its nothing, though I think I might want to go to the hospital now."

"Don't worry we'll hadle that." came a feminine voice.

Both the males turned to see Cat and four other ANBU standing a few meters away. Sighing in relief both Naruto and Iruka relaxed as everything sorted themselves out. for the night.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto could not wipe the shit-eating grin off his face as he walked with Sakura and Ino to the academy. Both girls had given their congratulations to the boy for passing and were in good spirits today because now they were going to be assigned their teams today and meet their Jonin senseis. They eventually entered the classroom with the other members who had also passed, with Naruto sitting next to Sasuke and Sakura next to him while Ino was forced to sit next to the napping Nara much to her chagrin.

While it was recommended that Iruka use a substitute for the day, the man refused the advice on the grounds that he would not miss the last day his students had in his class. "Hello, all of you and congratulations on passing the final exam to become full fledged ninja of Konoha. Now I want to introduce a special guest who has some words he wants to share with you."

Once Iruka finished Hiruzen Sarutobi walked into the room illiciting a few gasps from the nine students. "Thank you Iruka, hello young ones as you know I am the Sandaime Hokage and today I want to tell you what it means for you to be wearing that forehead protector. To be ninja of Konoha means to fight with honor, bravery, and selflessness. We strive for peace and wish no ill will on anyone or incite any conflict with another. You all are now adults in the eyes of the world and that symbol you wear will make you a target of many people and they won't show mercy because of your age. However, you already know that. You know what it means to willingly volunteer and pursue a life as a shinobi or kunoichi. You all know the risks and I am confident that you will fulfill this purpose to the best of your ability and grow to be outstanding individuals. I entrust the Will of Fire that this village and its citizens have to you all, to protect and cherish. Thank you all for pursuing a life bigger than just yoursleves. Your village, your friends, and your family thank you. I wish you all a long and bright future" Hiruzen then nodded to Iruka and made to leave, confident that the future of Konoha and the Will of Fire were in good hands.

All of the newly minted ninja listened intently to the speech and took every word to heart. Iruka then moved forward to assign the teams, "Okay now its time to assign you all to your teams and intructors; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha will be Team 7 with Kakashi Hatake as your Jonin instructor." Iruka paused for a second and stared at the name while Naruto and Sakura turned to stare at the boy they had been enstranged from for six years. Now they were on a team together, the only sign that Sasuke felt anything was the slight stiffening of his back and tensing of his jaw.

Clearing his throat Iruka pressed on, "Forming Team 8 with Kurenai Yuhi as their Jonin instructor will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." This earned a nod from Shino when the other two looked his way and Hinata reluctantly returning a fist bump with Kiba.

"Finally, with Asuma Sarutobi as their Jonin instructor, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi will form Team 10." Ino was groaning before the team had been announced. She was one of the only three left so of course they would be on a team together. Shikamaru said nothing since he was passed out and Choji simply ate some more chips.

"So those are your genin teams from here on you are Ninja of the Leaf and in the next few minutes you all be meeting your teachers one by one.", Iruka explained then made his leave from the class. The nine remaining people sat there preparing thmesleves for whatever lies ahead of them.

**(Line Break)**

**A/N - So there you go, chapter 3. This chapter actually had some damn action for once but not that much because not really much happened in the canon version and I felt that this was the best it could get. I didn't want to create a major battle between Mizuki and Naruto because Mizuki was already tired and injured from his previous fight and Naruto caught him off guard and outnumbered him thanks to the shadow clones. So I felt it was a relatively easy fight for him to win. I also described Naruto's infiltration of the Hokage Tower a little more thoroughly and made it more in tune with a more realistic ninja experience. You can't have ninjas without some cloak and dagger stuff, well there wasn't much dagger mostly boobs but you get the gist. I also expanded upon the bonds Naruto had with the various people he has been acknowledged by and how having all these extra people helped really solidify his beliefs. I also am curious on how to develop Team 7 when the three younger ones knew each other well as kids.**

**So read and review and tell what is good(if anything) and what is bad(probably a good chunk of it). No flames without substance or I will have the Godaime Mizukage Boil Release your privates.**


End file.
